warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan live in a lush, undergrowth-filled forest. The cats are known to be courageous, fierce and loyal. They often take in loners, rogues and the occasional Kittypet such as Fireheart, Purdy, or Millie, to be a part of their clan. Their special ability are their excellent stalking techniques, climbing trees, and creeping through the thick undergrowth on the forest floor. They are more used to undergrowth than other clans because it is more dense in the forest. In some arranged battles, they will drop down off trees to land squarely on the shoulders of their opponent. Allegiances Leader: Bramblestar: Huge, lean, powerful, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, long claws, a large head and a scar on his shoulder. Squirrelflight's mate. Deputy Squirrelflight: Small, light-framed dark ginger she-cat with brilliant green eyes, one white paw, a torn ear tip, sturdy muscles, glossy fur, and a long, squirrel-like, bushy tail. Bramblestar's mate. Medicine Cat Jayfeather: Small, thin, silky, mottled gray tabby tom with blind, brilliant, clear, blue eyes, a short, slender tail, skinny shoulders, strong, lean muscles, and a scar running down one side. MCA Open! Warriors Blazeclaw: fluffy tom with a flame-colored pelt and blue eyes. Cloudtail: fluffy white tom with thin, short fur and round green eyes. Brightheart's mate. Thornclaw: large, golden brown tabby tom with powerful shoulders. (Roleplayer Needed) Leafpool: Slender, lithe, pale, light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a soft muzzle, white chest, and white paws. Spiderleg: skinny, lithe, long-legged, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, glossy fur, and a muzzle flecked with gray. Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur. Whitewing's mate. Whitewing: Snowy white she-cat with green eyes, soft fur and broad shoulders. Berrynose: large cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail, powerful, muscular broad shoulders, a wide head, and one ear that is torn at the tip. Poppyfrost's mate. Hazeltail: small, pale gray and white she-cat with a thick, soft, fluffy pelt, gray and white paws and broad shoulders. Mousewhisker: big gray and white tom with thick soft fur and green eyes. Poppyfrost: slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Lionblaze: broad shouldered, golden tabby tom with amber eyes, a thick pelt, a nicked ear, and wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws. Cinderheart's mate. Foxleap: fluffy, reddish brown tabby tom. Icecloud: fluffy, sleek, pure white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes. Toadstep: heavy black and white tom. Rosepetal: lithe dark cream she-cat. Briarlight: dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine all the way to her tail, sleek, glossy fur, and powerful forepaws. Blossomfall: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. Bumblestripe: well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. Dovewing: fluffy, pale smokey gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. Ivypool: small, slender silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face, a striped, silver tail, a soft muzzle, sliced ears, and dark blue eyes. Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Cherryshine: fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Molewhisker: large cream and brown tom with amber eyes. 'Apprentices' N/A 'Queens' Sorreltail: sturdy, slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, a white chest and paws, and a soft tail. Mother of Brackenfur's kits. Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, blue eyes, and thick, soft fur. Mother of Cloudtail's kits. Daisy: Long furred, creamy brown she-cat with a broad back, a fluffy tail, and ice blue eyes. Cinderheart: small, slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, soft fur, a delicate nose, and a long, sleek, bushy tail. Lionblaze's mate. 'Kits' ''Sorreltail's Kits'' Lilykit: dark tabby she-kit with white patches. Seedkit: very pale ginger she-kit. ''Brightheart's Kits'' Dewkit: gray tom with amber eyes. Snowkit: white tom with amber eyes. Amberkit: gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, white right ear and amber eyes. ''Cinderheart's Kits'' Hollykit: black she-cat with green eyes and white ear tips. Firekit: ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt, and clear, brilliant emerald eyes. Honeykit: broad shouldered, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a thick pelt, wide, pale paws with fur that bunches at the claws, and a white chest, tail tip, and paws. Starkit: blue gray tom with piercing, round, wide, clear, brilliant, ice-blue eyes. 'Elders' Purdy: old, plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, a large, round head, ragged ears, rumpled fur, and amber eyes. Graystripe: shaggy, big, muscular, bulky, long-haired, solid gray tom with a broad face, a wide, furry head, thick, sleek, glossy, sturdy, powerful, broad, furry, muscular shoulders, strong legs, a stripe of darker gray fur running down his back, a torn left ear, a thick, bushy tail, thorn sharp claws, and big, yellow eyes. Millie's mate. Dustpelt: a lithe, dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, broad shoulders and powerful hind legs. Sandstorm: slender, sleek pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur and large, luminous, pale green eyes. Millie: small, striped, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, short fur, and a torn ear. Brackenfur: long-legged, golden brown tabby tom with a scar on his flank and amber eyes. Sorreltail's mate. If you wish to claim a cat, or join with your own created cat, leave a message on the talk page and wait for an admin approval. ThunderClan territory ThunderClan Borders ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Camp Sky Oak Abandoned Twoleg Nest The Lake The Tunnels Greenleaf Twolegplace The Clearing Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan